El amor navideño
by Girly-Black
Summary: Todo sucedio en invierno, en la madriguera...HxH, 7 CAPITULOS! TERMINADO!
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota de la autora:**

Este fic es para mi amiga Julieta

Soy nueva y este es mi primer fic, así que no me acosen jejeje….

POSDATA: Si alguno sabe cómo poner otro capítulo, agradecería que me dijeran como n.nU

**El amor navideño**

**Capitulo 1: **

Sucedió en invierno, en los días de navidad. Todo estaba igual en la madriguera, la nieve caía en montones y el viento soplaba las hojas aún no cubiertas por la nieve. Eran 6:25 Am, nadie estaba afuera¡sería una tontería estar afuera! Y una chica de cabello castaño rizado, dormía boca abajo en la cama de su habitación.

De repente, se despertó. Le rugía el estomago, _tengo que comer algo, _pensó. Se levantó lentamente y se puso sus pantuflas afelpadas, eran muy cómodas y calientes, ella se sentía muy bien en ellas, y recordó quien se las había regalado: Harry, su mejor amigo, en el día de su cumpleaños número 16. Respiro profundamente y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose. Tomo su abrigo (que había dejado en la butaca de al lado) y se lo puso.

Salió de la habitación, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Para su sorpresa, no era la única que estaba despierta a aquella hora: Harry estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor leyendo _el profeta_que seguramente había llegado hace unas horas.

-¡Buenos días Hermione! –Exclamó, cuando ella entro a la cocina. – ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Oh, hola Harry, no sabía que tu también estarías aquí. Yo solo vine por algo de comer.

Hermione abrió la nevera y la inspeccionó.

-Quedó un poco de sopa de anoche –Dijo Harry, sin dejar de leer el profeta.

-Amm… ¿Sabes?, mejor cocino algo. ¿Ya desayunaste? –Preguntó Hermione

Harry la miró sorprendido.

-¿Sabes cocinar? –Preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Hermione y se cruzo de brazos -¿Me crees una inútil?

-Oye, yo jamás dije eso. Y pues si quieres hacerme el desayuno pues…No te diré que no.

-Solo te ofrecí. –Dijo ella –Espero que la Señora Weasly no se moleste por usar su cocina…

-No lo creo -Respondió Harry, concentrado en el profeta

-De acuerdo, entonces¿Qué quieres?

-Yo comeré lo que tú me cocines…Estoy seguro de que estará muy rico -Respondió Harry. Hermione se sonrojó.

-Bien, entonces…-Dijo, y volvió a revisar la nevera -Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Tomó unos cuantos huevos, leche, queso, harina y los descargó en el mesón. Luego saco de uno una taza de uno de los gabinetes y rompió tres huevos dentro de esta. Después hecho la harina y la leche y un poco de sal. Cortó el queso en pedazos muy pequeños y delgados y mezcló todo.

-Y ahora, el ingrediente final…-Murmuró- Trocitos de piel de conejo…

Unos quince minutos después, la cocina olía muy bien; Hermione estaba cocinando un poco de la mezcla en una olla.

-Mmm… ¡Eso huele bien! -Exclamó Harry

-Gracias, -Respondió Hermione, - es la receta de mi abuelita, las llamamos _arepuelas__ de conejo…_

-Oh…Eso está bien, estaré esperando…

El reloj de la cocina marcó las 7:30 am.

-Los demás vendrán pronto, creo –Le dijo Harry, y aparto el profeta a un lado.

Unos minutos después, Hermione le sirvió la _arepuela de conejo_ a Harry.

-Gracias, Hermione…

En ese momento, Ron bajo por las escaleras y entro a la cocina: Sus ojos dormidos y su rojizo cabello despeinado.

-Oh…Hola chicos –Murmuró, restregándose los ojos y sentándose en el comedor junto con Harry -¿Qué demonios estas comiendo, Harry?

- Arepuelas de conejo. –Respondió Harry- Están deliciosas, Hermione las hizo.

Ron se voltio hacia Hermione, quien estaba cocinando otra arepuela…

-¿Tu cocinas? –Preguntó él, arqueando una ceja -¿Estas cocinando?

-¡Oh no, Ron!-Respondió Hermione sarcásticamente- ¡Solo estoy intentando incendiar la cocina!

Harry rió.

-¿Y _mi _cocina? –Preguntó Ron indignado, como si no hubiera entendido el chiste…

-¡Arg! –Rugió Hermione –Jamás entiendes un chiste¿verdad?

-Es porque tu sentido del humor no es el mejor…-Se burló Ron

Hermione puso una cara enfadada y le sirvió una arepuela a Ron.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Primero que todo espero que estén disfrutando del amor navideño, si no pues... ¡Caray! XD

Hay que recordarles dos cosas: La primera, es mi primer fic, La segunda (y para que se acuerden del fic), en la última parte Hermione esta "discutiendo" con Ron… (Como de costumbre XD) y Harry está muy contento con el desayuno…

Posdata ¡Gracias por tu ayuda rossyradcliff!

**El ****amor ****navideño**

**Capitulo**** 2:**

Después del desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione se devolvieron a sus habitaciones a empezar a empacar sus cosas para volver a Hogwarts, pues sus vacaciones no eran muy largas y acabarían después de navidad y año nuevo, (y precisamente esa noche era navidad). Afortunadamente, la señora Weasly no se enojo porque Hermione usara la cocina, de hecho, le encantó el desayuno.

Hermione sacó toda su ropa del baúl y empezó a separar lo sucio de lo limpio. _Esto sí, esto no…_Pensaba, arrojando la ropa del baúl. Finalmente tenía un montón de ropa sucia que dejó al frente de su puerta, para que la señora Weasly la recogiera y la lavara.

Luego, cansada de organizar la ropa, se relajó en su cama y cerró los ojos y, estaba tan cansada que se durmió.

_Hermione… ¿Hermione?... ¡HERMIONE!_

Se despertó sobresaltada. Alguien estaba llamándola y golpeando su puerta.

-¿S-si? –Balbuceó.

- ¿Qué pasa que no me contestabas?

-Yo…Lo siento, me había quedado dormida –Respondió Hermione -Entra si quieres…

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró a la habitación. Tenía en sus manos un vestido largo color curaba.

-La señora Weasly quiere saber si te gustaría ponerte esto para esta noche. –Dijo Harry, le dio el vestido a Hermione y se sentó a su lado -Dice que fue el vestido que ella usó cuando cumplió 19 años pero jamás lo volvió a usar…

-Yo…-Hermione estudio el vestido- No lo sé…

-…Ella cree que se verá lindo contigo.

-Oh pero yo…-Hermione olió el vestido: Tenia un horrible olor a guardado. –Dile que ya tenía planeado ponerme otra cosa…

Harry sonrió vagamente.

-Bien, le diré que no te lo quieres poner…

-¡No!...Simplemente le dirás que...Ay…No quiero que la señora Weasly se sienta rechazada…

-Entonces póntelo…-Sugirió Harry

-¡Pero huele horrible!

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Hermione…-Harry la miró fijamente, tan fijamente que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y volteara la mirada.

-¿Aja?

-Póntelo. Sé que se te verá hermoso…Lo creo YO.

Harry tomó el vestido de las manos de Hermione y lo estudió.

-De seguro George y Fred tienen algo para quitarle el olor…-Dijo Harry.

-Supongo…

Harry la volvió a mirar de nuevo. Esta vez Hermione no apartó la mirada, si Harry estaba un buscando un beso…Pero nada pasó. Fue él quien aparto la mirada esta vez.

-Ven…-Le susurró.

Harry y Hermione salieron de la habitación y volvieron a bajar a la cocina, donde pensaron que estarían Fred y George.

-Oh, hola queridos –Dijo la señora Weasly cuando Hermione y Harry entraron. –Y bien¿qué opinas del vestido, Hermione?

-Sí, me lo voy a poner –Respondió ella.

-¡Maravilloso! –Exclamó Molly- ¡Sabia que dirias que si!

-Amm, señora Weasly, -Interrumpió Harry -¿Sabe donde están Fred y George?

-Salieron –Respondió Ginny, que estaba sentada en el mesa comiendo las _arepuelas de conejo _de Hermione.

-Emm si, dijeron que tenían que comprar algunas cosas…-Agregó la señora Weasly.

-Ohh…

Ginny se levanto de la mesa, puso su plato en el lavaplatos y salió de la cocina.

-Bueno, Hermione y yo tenemos que irnos ya –Dijo Harry.

-Oh, estaba bien…-Murmuró la señora Weasly.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y la jaló a afuera de la cocina.

-¡Ginny! –Dijo Harry.

-¿Si? –Preguntó ella, que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Esto¿sabes si de casualidad tus hermanos tienen algo para los malos olores?

-Emm, si eso creo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, usaron algo sobre mis zapatos…

-… ¿y funciono? –Preguntó Hermione

-Oh si, dejaron de oler mal…

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Harry – ¿Y qué es y en donde lo tienen?

-Me parece que se llaman _smellypolvos_ Y deben estar en su habitación…

-Oh, gracias Ginny –Dijo Harry

-Si, em… ¡Bueno adiós! –Dijo ella, y se fue.

-Bueno, vamos a la habitación de Fred y George –Le dijo Harry a Hermione

-¿Qué?... ¡No, esperaremos a que ellos vengan!

-Hermione…

-¡No podemos tomar nada!...

-Hermione…

-¡Ya me oíste!...

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Harry- ¡Ellos no se van a molestar!

-Ach, está bien…

Los dos muchachos subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Fred y George; había dos camas, prendas de ropa desparramadas por el suelo y al frente había un baúl.

-Aquí…-Dijo Harry, y junto con Hermione lo abrieron.

Fred y George tenían muchas cosas, chicles, pociones, pergaminos, polvos, jugos, cartas, etc. Eran, de seguro, algunas de las cosas que vendían en su tienda.

Harry y Hermione escarbaron todo el mar de cosas leyendo las etiquetas de los francos y poniendo aparte los que revisaban…

Finalmente, Harry encontró un frasquillo de polvillo morado con una etiqueta que decía: _"Smellypolvos"_

-Este es…-Harry leyó las instrucciones en la etiqueta

_Aplicar a un objeto con mal olor y dejar reposar 10 minutos. Luego lave lo y tendrá su objeto otra vez oliendo bien._

**Nota de la autora:** Ok, espero que les este gustando, perdón si los capitulos son muy pequeños, pero...bueno, ya tocó asi XDDDD

Gracias por los reviews


	3. Capitulo 3

**Nota de la autora:**

Primero, quiero darles las gracias por los reviews

Segundo, bueno, quizá esta historia sea pequeña y solo tenga dos capítulos (los hice los dos en el mismo día T.T), voy a intentar alargarlo más para hacer al menos 5 capítulos, pero que quede claro que es un fic cortito

Bueno, que chévere si lo están disfrutando. Leeré los fics de todos los demás, pero por ahora voy a concentrarme en terminar el mío o me volveré un 8!

**El amor navideño**

**Capitulo 3:**

-Anda, hay que ponerle esto a tu vestido –Le dijo Harry a Hermione, sosteniendo el frasquillo.

-¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar, Harry? –Preguntó Hermione, quien estaba arrodillada a su lado.

-Bueno, a Ginny le funciono…

-Bueno, sí pero…

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Harry- ¿Por qué dudas que vaya a funcionar con tu vestido?

-No lo dudo es solo que…Ya sabes, podría ser una broma de Fred y George…

-¡Hermione! –Le gritó Harry - ¿Cómo que una broma, acaso no le funcionó a Ginny?

Hermione se quedó callada por unos segundos y después dio un suspiro.

-Si, olvídalo, es solo que…No sé porque dude, pero olvídalo, en todo caso.

Harry metió el frasquillo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y, junto con Hermione, salieron de la habitación de Fred y George.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos ahí? –Preguntó Ron, justo cuando salieron. Estaba parado justo al frente de la puerta de al lado (la habitación de él y Harry)

-Oh, nosotros solo…-Intentó decir Hermione, pero Ron miró el bolsillo de Harry y se dio cuenta de que había algo en este.

-¿T-Tomaron algo de…?

-¡Ahh, si Ron, lo hicimos! –Dijo Hermione -¡Lo necesitábamos!

Ron frunció el ceño, agarro ese "algo" del bolsillo de Harry y lo examinó.

-_Smellypolvos, _¿eh?

-Si…-Dijo Harry –Los necesitamos para quitarle el mal olor al vestido de Hermione…

-¿Pero y por qué no me dijeron? –Preguntó Ron resentido. -¡Yo se los hubiera ayudado a encontrar!

-Nosotros…-Murmuró Harry, e intercambió una mirada con Hermione –No se nos ocurrió.

-¿No se les ocurrió, eh? Bueno, a mi tampoco se me va a "ocurrir" decirles el problema de estos polvos…

-¿Qué problema? –Preguntó Hermione

-Oh no, nada. Olvídenlo…-Respondió Ron de mala gana

-¡RON! –Exclamaron Harry y Hermione juntos -¿Qué problema?

-¡Hmf! –Refunfuño Ron –Ustedes me esconden las cosas, así que yo no tengo porque contarles nada…

-¡Ron! –Le gritó Harry-No era que no quisiéramos contarte¡solo que no se nos ocurrió, lo sentimos!

-Ahh, ahí si me necesitan ¿no?

Hermione agarro con fuerza a Ron de la camisa.

-Solo -dinos - el- problema¿de acuerdo? –Dijo, mirando seria y fuertemente a Ron

-Ach…Esta bien –Dijo él, y se soltó de las garras de Hermione –El problema es, que…

-¿Qué qué? –Preguntó Hermione

-…Que hay que saberlos usar muy bien o-Hizo una pausa- O podrías lograr lo contrario…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Harry

-A que la etiqueta no lo dice todo –Respondió Ron –Es parte de las bromas de Fred y George…Créeme, no sé porque lo hacen, pero les gusta bromear…Hasta con sus clientes.

Hermione miró a Harry con una cara de _"Te lo dije…"_

-No sé por qué las chicas lo presienten todo…-Murmuró Harry.

-Pero entonces Ron¿cómo hay que usar los polvos? –Preguntó Hermione

-Oh bueno, YO, que soy hermano de estos dos bromistas y me conozco algunas de sus bromas…

-Vete al punto –Ordenó Harry

-…sé, –Siguió- Que hay que mojar los polvos primero…

-¿Mojarlos? –Preguntó Hermione

-Sep, tienes que mezclarlos en un vaso con agua. Según tengo entendido, van a cambiar de polvos a espuma, creo.

-…Y después, se le añade a la ropa¿correcto? –Pregunto Hermione

-Err…Si-Respondió Ron

-¿Pero cómo es que a Ginny le funcionó? –Preguntó Harry –Ella no nos dijo que había un…Detalle secundario.

-Ella no lo sabe –Respondió Ron –Fueron los mismos Fred y George que arreglaron sus zapatos, por ordenes de mamá…

-Ohh…

-Sep. Bueno¿qué es lo que necesitan arreglar, un vestido?

-Sí. La señora Weasly me lo va a prestar para esta noche –Dijo Hermione –Esta por aquí…

Hermione condujo a Ron a su habitación; Harry los siguió.

-Aquí…-Dijo Hermione. El vestido estaba extendido sobre su cama.

Ron sacó su varita de su túnica y la agitó en el aire, y una copilla de vidrio apareció. Ron la tomó y pronunció la palabra _"Aguamenti"_ sobre esta, que se llenó de agua al instante.

-Harry, los polvos…

Harry le dio a Ron el frasquillo de Smellypolvos. Ron los tomó y los añadió al agua, al instante, el agua se volvió morada y empezó a burbujear. Pronto, estaba muy espumosa.

-Esto es como un jabón –Les dijo Ron –Solo con este poco tu vestido olerá como nuevo, Hermione…

Ron regó la sustancia sobre él vestido, y esta empezó a expandirse por toda la tela…_Que raro_, pensó Hermione, _supongo que la magia actúa así…_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Nota de la autora: **Chicas, gracias por todos los reviews!, me animan bastante n.n

Ahora, bueno, tendré que meterle más problemas a la historia…Cualquier sugerencia¡escríbanla enseguida! n.n

Err… ¿Son muy cortas mis notas? o.O…Jejejejeje¿que más les digo?...Amm, está cayendo nieve XDDD

Posdata: No se si este prohibido crear otros personajes, pero no me pude resistir XD…

**El amor navideño**

**Capitulo 4:**

Hermione lavó el vestido después de diez minutos, definitivamente ya no olía ha guardado…Aunque era difícil de saber pues, estaba mojado. Harry y Ron aun estaban ahí, sentados en la cama, junto con ella. Hermione sacó su varita y la agitó secando el vestido…

-Hermione…-Murmuró Harry, a su espalda.

-¿Aja...?

-Ron y yo vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon. Y quizás pasemos por _Sorteos Weasly_…–Esperó a que Hermione dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, así que continuó –Necesitamos comprar algunas cosas para la señora Weasly….Ya sabes, ingredientes que aun no para el postre de esta noche… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Ay no se…-Respondió Hermione- Necesito ensayar el peinado que voy a tener en la cena…Pues, ya sabes, la señora Weasly invitó a su familia y a algunos de la orden, así que no quiero verme mal…

-¡Vamos! –Dijo Ron, sentado al lado derecho de Harry –Le diremos a Ginny que venga también…

-Bueno, si ella viene…

-Sí, sí, la convenceremos de que venga –Interrumpió Harry, y con su mirada, Ron entendió lo que quería decir Harry.

Ambos se levantaron y dejaron la habitación para buscar a Ginny…

-¿Ginny, estas ahí? – Preguntó Harry, tocando la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó la voz de Ginny

-Ron y yo –Respondió él, y la puerta se abrió delante de ellos.

-Oh, hola Harry…

-Si, err…Queríamos saber si¿te gustaría ir al callejón Diagon con nosotros? Hermione ira solo si tu también vienes…

-No se…Esta haciendo mucho frio afuera y el meteorólogo digo que iba a caer mucha nieve en estas horas…

-¡Ach! -Se quejó Ron- ¡Pues abrígate bien y ya!

Ginny pensó por un momento, y finalmente dijo: -Esta bien…

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó Harry - ¡Te veremos en la cocina en cinco minutos!...

Diciendo esto, Harry y Ron volvieron con Hermione.

-¡Ginny ira con nosotros! –Exclamó Ron, cuando entraron a la habitación.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Hermione, que estaba planchado el vestido con su mano…

-Si si, le dijimos que estaríamos en la cocina en cinco minutos –Dijo Harry -Así que, abriguémonos bien y bajemos…

-Ok…

Diez minutos después, Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con Harry, Ron y Ginny en la cocina. Todos tenían sus abrigos puestos.

-Perdón por la demora…-Se disculpó Hermione, poniéndose un guante -Casi no encuentro mi chaqueta…

-Ya son las 1:35 pm, Hermione –Dijo Ron –Necesitamos volver antes de las 3: 30…

-Lo se lo sé…

-Tengan cuidado –Dijo la voz de la señora Weasly de repente, y entro a la cocina –Con tantos mortífagos por ahí sueltos…

-Si mamá…-Murmuro Ginny

-Vuelvan lo más pronto posible, no creo que ataquen en pleno medio día… ¡Pero estén con los ojos abiertos! Están muy alterados…Y no se demoren mucho de todas formas…

-Si señora Weasly –Respondieron Harry y Hermione.

-Bien –Dijo Molly sonriente –Entonces vallan…

Los cuatro chicos salieron por la puerta principal. Afuera, estaba haciendo un frio de aproximadamente -14 grados; el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y empezaba a nevar.

-Mejor nos apuramos –Dijo Harry -No quiero congelarme…

Todos se dirigieron a los límites de la madriguera, donde se acababa el hechizo anti-apariciones; y entonces, desaparecieron…

Ginny había tomado la mano de Ron, pues hasta ahora empezaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación de desaparecer…De hecho, aun no empezaba a recibir sus clases de desaparición/aparición de sexto año, pero ya se había inscrito…

Entonces, aparecieron en la mitad del callejón Diagon. Todo estaba normal, la gente pasaba por su lado sin prestarles la más mínima atención, ocupados haciendo sus compras…

Harry miro el reloj en su muñeca.

-Tenemos poco tiempo –Les dijo Harry

-Vamos primero a la tienda de pastelillos mágicos-Dijo Ginny-…La señora Braddy estará encantada de verte, Harry…

-Oh si, seguro…

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la tienda de ladrillo con un gran letrero que decía: _"Pasteli__llos mágicos de la Señora __Braddy__"_

Adentro, un delicioso olor a pastelitos calientes llego a la nariz de Hermione mientras se acercaron a la vitrina, llena de postres…

-¡Harry Potter! –Exclamó una mujer regordeta, que salió de la puerta contra la cocina -¡¿Puedo ayudarlos?!

-Err…Si –Respondió Harry- Me imagino que usted tendrá¿_pastelitos de chocolate y mango_?

-Oh si, por supuesto –Dijo la señora Braddy, sacando de la vitrina una bandeja de pastelitos de tamaño de un puño. -¿Cuántos necesitan?

-25 –Respondió Ginny –Son para llevar.

-Oh, está bien…-Dijo, sacando una bolsa y empacando en ella la mayoría de los pastelitos de chocolate y mango…

Ginny tomó la bolsa de la mano de la señora Breese.

-Hasta luego -Dijeron todos, y salieron de la tienda. Pero en ese momento, cerrando la puerta de la tienda, Hermione sintió una fuerte mano sobre su boca y nariz y cayo dormida…

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que eso los haya dejado en suspenso xD…Tenia que meterle más problemas, y así como van las cosas voy a hacer 6 o 7 capis…

Bueno, es tarde, me voy a cenar. ¡Hasta el próximo capi!, bye


	5. Capitulo 5

**Nota de la autora:**Bueno, sigo pensando que mis notas son muy cortas o.oU…

Pero bueno, en este capítulo, veremos que sucede con Hermione. Recordarán, que alguien puso su mano en su boca y nariz y ella cayó dormida…

En este capítulo voy a tener que usar a una personaje que se ha visto en muy pocos pedazos de los libros…Es alguien totalmente secundaria, pero me pareció que sería excelente para el papel que le voy a dar. No utilizo un personaje más importante porque me pareció que le daría más gracia alguien casi desconocida…

**ADVERTECIA:** Lo siento, pero voy a tener que torturar a Hermione unas cuantas veces este capítulo. Sorry.

Posdata: De nuevo, pido que me perdonen por inventar nuevos personajes…Tengo que inventar otro en este capi, y le voy a dar más importancia que a la señora Braddy…

**El amor navideño**

**Capitulo 15:**

Hermione se despertó. Recordaba que alguien había puesto su mano en la parte de debajo de su cara, dejándola dormida… ¿Pero quien fue ese alguien? En ese momento, se percató de que estaba recostada sobre una pared; y sentada, _probablemente en el suelo_, Pensó, ya que no podía ver porque aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

Con miedo de lo que podría estar pasando, Hermione abrió los ojos. Estaba en una habitación oscura hecha de solo cemento. Estaba totalmente sola, y no había ventanas por las que pudiera ver a través y darse la idea de donde estaba; solo una pequeña puerta de madera vieja a su lado derecho.

Hermione se levantó de un salto. ¿Dónde estaba, y donde estaban Harry y los demás? Se dirigió a la puerta y giro la chapa, intentando abrirla, sin resultado... ¡Pero se acordó de que tenía una varita!, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no había nada allí. Se asustó más ¿Quién y para que tomó su varita?

Hermione pensó que sería ridículo gritar, pues de seguro la oirían y la matarían…Si la habían secuestrado los enemigos, claro. Y se imaginó algo peor ¿Qué tal que sus "enemigos" eran los mortífagos? Y si era así ¿Qué habrían hecho con Harry? En medio de la desesperación, Hermione gritó. Había pensado no hacerlo, pero si era que la iban a matar… ¡Que lo hicieran ya!

-Hey mira, creo que ya despertó…-Dijo una voz afuera de la habitación en la que Hermione se encontraba encerrada –Iré a verla…

Hermione retrocedió al sonido de los pasos acercándose a la puerta. Y entonces, esta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de un hombre alto y acuerpado.

-_Petrificus totalus_ –Dijo calmadamente, apuntando su varita a Hermione, que cayó al suelo encogida. –Tú. Te necesitamos.

Hermione no podía mover un solo musculo, pero intentó mirar hacia arriba, para contemplar la cara de aquel extraño.

-…Si quieres volver a ver a tus amigos –Dijo, acercándose más a Hermione – O, bueno, al menos a dos de ellos, tendrás que hacernos un pequeño favor…

¿Dos de ellos?...¿A qué se refería?...¿Qué había hecho con el otro? El corazón de Hermione palpitaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Somos mortífagos –Explicó el extraño, subiéndose la maga de la túnica y mostrándole su marca oscura a Hermione –Tu amigo, Harry Potter, huyó de nuestras manos cuando intentamos atraparlo. Solo logramos atraparte a ti y a tus dos amigos pelirrojos. Potter se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que le pusiéramos las manos encima y…Desapareció. Así que suponemos que TÚ sabrás a donde ha ido…Y no te preocupes, si no nos dices la verdad, te mataremos e interrogaremos a los otros dos…

El mortífago levantó a Hermione tirando del cuello de su chaqueta. Saco su varita otra vez y des paralizó a Hermione, para que pudiera hablar…Ella pensó en intentar noquear al mortifago y huir. Pero eso era más que tonto. Ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba…Y las manos del mortífago eran diez veces más fuertes que las suyas. Sin nada que hacer, espero a que el hombre hablara de nuevo, pero este solo la jaló hacia a afuera.

Otra mortífaga, de baja estatura, estaba sentada en una pequeña y vieja sala afuera de la habitación. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había otras dos puertas más allá. _Tienen a Ron y a Ginny separados, _Pensó.

-Empecemos el interrogatorio de una vez, _E__lecto_ –Dijo el mortifago que sujetaba a Hermione.

-Has que se siente aquí, Ryan –Ordenó Electo.

Ryan, el mortífago que sostenía a Hermione, la jaló hacia la sala y la dejo caer en el sofá donde se sentaba Electo, quien agarró a Hermione, evitando que se moviera.

-Ahora niña –Dijo, sacando su varita –Dinos...¡¿A DONDE FUE POTTER?!

-N-No lo sé…-Balbuceo Hermione, entre dientes.

-¿No sabes, eh?..._ ¡CRUCIO!_ –Gritó Electo. Hermione cayó del sofá, encogiéndose y gritando…

-Yo…Te…Juro…Que…No…Lo…Se…

Electo dejo de torturarla para dejarla respirar…

-C-creo que fui a la primera a la que ustedes durmieron…-Le dijo Hermione, cuando recupero un poco de su voz. –No sé a donde fue…

-¡Oh, pero debes suponerlo! –Interrumpió Ryan.

-N-no…-Balbuceo Hermione -¡Le juro que no lo sé!

-Escucha, seré buena contigo –Dijo Electo- Dime...¿en donde estaban antes de venir al callejón Diagon?...Probablemente Potter volvió a allá…

-Nosotros…Estamos en Privet Drive –Mintió Hermione -¡Harry quería visitar a sus tíos y desearles una feliz navidad!

-Mmm…Algo me dice que estas mintiendo, _¡Crucio!_

Hermione se retorció de dolor de nuevo, dejando escapar gritos y quejidos… ¿Pero qué hacer?, no podía decirles que estaban en la Madriguera, pues de seguro Harry habría vuelto…

-Ya sé, Electo –Dijo Ryan –Llamemos a un grupo de mortífagos y pidámosles que vallan a ese lugar. Si la sangre sucia está mintiendo, lo sabremos enseguida.

Hermione se consideró muerta al instante. Irían a Privet Drive y cuando supieran que Harry no estaba allí la matarían… ¡Pero ella no podía entregar su vida tan fácil!, así que se apresuró en pensar en una buena trama, intentando que sonara lo más convencedor posible…

-¡No le hagan daño a Harry! –Grito, intentando parecer lo más triste y asusta posible. -¡¿Por qué tienen que seguir a Voldemort?! Déjennos en paz y no los acusaremos…

-¡Tu cállate! –Le gritó Electo- _¡Cruciatus!_

Hermione gritó de nuevo. Sabía que tendría que soportar uno o dos Cruciatus más si quería engañarlos y salvar su pellejo.

-Ahora dinos –Dijo Ryan, mientras Electo torturaba a Hermione -¿A dónde fue Potter realmente?

-¡Dilo, ahora! –Ordenó Electo, aumentando el dolor del Cruciatus, mientras Hermione gritaba y gritaba…

-Ya… ¡ya!-Grito Hermione –Diré la verdad… ¡Pero para, por favor!

Alecto dejo de torturar a Hermione.

-¿Me dirás la verdad ahora si? -Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos

-¡Si, si! No quiero que me tortures más…-Hermione sabía que la primera mentira no los había engañado, pero quizá la segunda si lo hiciera…Si fingía que le importaba no sufrir más a que Harry muriera, claro…-Estábamos en la casa de uno de los miembros de la Orden… La casa de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin –Quizá no fuera seguro decir esto¿pero qué más podía decir? –Teníamos planeado pasar la Navidad con ellos. Nymphadora nos pidió que compráramos unos_ pastelillos de Chocolate y Mango_…

-Oh si, respecto a esos pastelillos, Electo –Dijo Ryan- Me comí cinco…Los traía la pelirroja.

Electo miró intensamente a Hermione, tratando de descubrir inseguridad en su mirada, pero ella se mantuvo seria y Electo tuvo que creerle. Después de todo, Ryan había comprobado lo de los pastelillos…

-Bien –Dijo, sonriendo cruel mente –Llamaré a mi hermano. Tú, Ryan, solicita un grupo de mortífagos y vámonos de una vez a la casa de estos Lupin…

-Pero –Dijo Hermione, cuando los mortífagos estaban a punto de salir -…_Estábamos _Allá. Eso no quiere decir que Harry haya vuelto a…

-¡Oh sí, me había olvidado de la sangre sucia! –Dijo Ryan, y se devolvió a la sala; Agarró a Hermione del cabello y la jaló de vuelta a la habitación, que cerró con un hechizo y se fue, junto con Electo.

**Nota de la autora: **

**¡**Por fin, Termine este capítulo! Ya veremos como Hermione logra salir de aquí. Por supuesto, se habrán dado cuenta que utilice a Electo, la hermana de Amycus y mi nuevo personaje fue este Ryan…Simpático, en mi opinión XD

Quizá se pregunten por qué no utilicé a Amycus, pues ciertamente es el hermano de Electo, pero no lo utilice porque…Necesitaba a un mortifago guapo, si, uno fuertudo y musculoso…Pero también necesitaba que fuera un poco torpe…O mejor dicho, más amable…No sé porque XD

No estoy segura de volver a utilizar mortífagos…Pero creo que en el siguiente capi voy a utilizar a alguien que le gusta a muchos…Todavía no les digo quien, es sorpresa XD

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capi, bye!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nota de la autora:** Como ya les había contado, voy a usar a alguien que a muchos les gusta en este capítulo. Les dije que aún no les contaba quien era. Supongo que ¿creyeron que les contaría antes de empezar, pues no...La verdad es que no me gusta dañar la intriga, así que ustedes mismos se van a dar cuenta. Gracias a la ayuda de este personaje, voy a poder rescatar a Hermione, Ron y Ginny de su problemita con los mortífagos…Y hablando de estos últimos dos, lamento no haberlos hecho aparecer en el capitulo anterior; me hubiera quedado muy grande en proporción con los otros.

No estoy segura de que papel va a tener Harry en este capítulo, pero seguro que se me ocurrirá mientras escribo…Ay, no sé porque pero, la mayoría de veces me pasa que no estoy segura de escribir porque mis ideas, muchas veces ni siquiera existen en mi mente, como me pasó con este fic, por ejemplo. No se me había ocurrido "algo", solo dije: "Voy a escribir un fic HxH…" y cada palabra que he escrito, se me ha ocurrido en ese mismo instante…**Es por eso**, que a veces me creo incapaz de escribir algo, pero **empiezo** a escribir y… ¡Guala! Se me ocurre todo, y eso es lo raro o.O

Por cierto¡me acabo de dar cuenta de que usar los personajes de J.K me divierte mucho!…Ellos, en mi propia historia, yo, decidiendo como, cuando y donde van a aparecer… ¡Esto es genial! XD

Nuevamente les pido disculpas por haber torturado a Hermione en el capitulo anterior. Y bueno, esta nota ya se hizo muy larga, jijiji. ¡Mejor vamos con el capi antes de que se aburran! XD

**Posdata:** Cualquier sugerencia, pónganla n.n

**El amor navideño**

**Capitulo 6:**

Hermione empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, se estaba estresando, los mortífagos se habían ido hacia solo cinco minutos, pero, _¿Qué estarán haciendo? _Se preguntó _¿Qué hay de Ginny y Ron y dónde está Harry? _Mientras se hacía toda clase de preguntas, se acordó de algo, algo de que tenía la esperanza de que funcionara.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y¡Guala, allí estaban¿Cómo había podido olvidarlas¿Por qué no se había acordado de las _monedas encantadas _del Ejército de Dumbledore? Hermione la había metido asía mucho tiempo en su chaqueta, una noche en el verano después del quinto año, había estado organizando su equipaje y las había encontrado y, puesto que estaba muy cansada, la puso en el primer lugar donde se le ocurrió: Su chaqueta.

Hermione la contemplo un momento, como pensando en si podría funcionar o no. Luego, al decir que si, la usó…

_**En un lugar muy lejos de allí…**_

-¿Ah? –Dijo una voz –Es… ¡Mi moneda encantada!

Luna, quien se hallaba en su habitación, corrió a su mesita de noche y tomó la moneda encanta. La estaban llamando¡y eso era lo que ella había estado esperando todo el año!

-… ¿Luna? –Dijo la voz de Hermione

-¡Sí!... ¿Hermione?

-Sí¡qué gusto oírte, Luna! –Exclamó Hermione, desde su oscura habitación en el escondite de los mortífagos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me lo vas a creer- Dijo Hermione-Estábamos en la madriguera, y la señora Weasly nos pidió a Ginny, Ron, Harry y yo que fuéramos a una tienda de pastelillos mágicos en el callejón Diagon, y cuando salimos de allí, alguien me puso la mano en la cara, seguro tenía una sustancia adormecedora, así que me dormí… ¡Cuando desperté estaba aquí, en uno de los escondites de los mortífagos! Su plan era capturar a Harry, pero no lo lograron…Así que me interrogaron, creyeron que yo sabría donde había ido Harry ¡y yo les dije que a la casa de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin!

-¡Dios! –Exclamó Luna -¿¡Pero qué puedo hacer yo?!

-¡Llama a la casa de los Lupin y diles que se vayan o los mortífagos los matarán!

-Oh…bien-Dijo Luna- ¿Pero qué hay de ti, Ron y Ginny están contigo?

-¡Sí!...Bueno, no exactamente, ellos están encerrados en otra habitación, creo…

-¿Pero sabes en donde estas exactamente?

-¡No! –Respondió Hermione –Pero no creo que estemos lejos del callejón Diagon…

-Oh, entonces le diré a Lupin que…

-¡Si, que un grupo de la Orden vaya a el callejón Diagon e investigue el lugar!

-Oh…Veré que puedo hacer, Hermione –Dijo Luna - ¿Tienes tu varita contigo?

-¡No y date prisa, por favor!

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, si podemos, claro…-Diciendo esto, Luna dejo la moneda y corrió al teléfono con una lista telefónica.

-Suerte, Luna…-Susurró Hermione, y puso su moneda de vuelta en el bolsillo.

Paso unos minutos pensando, se preocupaba de que Luna no hubiera encontrado el número telefónico de los Lupin o que no les hubiera avisado a tiempo…Por otra parte, también le preocupaba Harry¿Dónde estaría ahora y que había de Ron y Ginny? Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza mientras decía:

-¿Ron…Ginny?

Pero no se oía nada. Hermione intentó unas cuantas veces más "_¿Pueden oírme?" "¿Donde están?" _Pero no obtuvo resultado, así que se dio vuelta y se dejo caer contra la pared.

-¿Hermione? –Preguntó una voz proveniente de afuera de la habitación. Hermione se incorporó enseguida -¿Eres tú?

-¡Sí, soy yo! –Exclamo, volviéndose contra la puerta -¿Eres tú, Ron?

-¡Sí! –Exclamó el otro -¿¡Donde estas?!

-¡Encerrada en una habitación!

-¡Igual yo¿Dónde están los otros?

-Ginny debe de estar en la habitación al lado de la tuya. Y Harry, no lo sé…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Preguntó Ron, asustado -¿Qué está pasando, podrías explicarme?

-Nos capturaron los mortífagos –Respondió Hermione –Estamos en uno de sus escondites. Yo desperté hace rato¡y me sacaron de aquí a una salita que hay por fuera y me torturaron para que les dijera en donde estaba Harry!

-¡Relámpagos! –Exclamó Ron

-…Yo los engañe para que creyeran que Harry probablemente estaba en la casa de Lupin. Después me volvieron a meter aquí y… ¡Te explico todo después, tenemos que salir de aquí! –Grito Hermione, desde su habitación-¿Tienes tu varita?

-No –Dijo Ron -¿Pero sabes qué?, mi puerta está un poco dañada…

-¡Pues intenta derribar la puerta con una patada!

-Err, esta bien –Ron camino hacia atrás y tomo impulso-¡Aquí voy!…

_**¡¡PFFF!!!**_

La puerta se derribó al instante y Ron salió a la pequeña sala.

-¡Lo logre! –Exclamó felizmente -¿Dónde estás?

-¡Sigue mi voz!

Ron volteó la cabeza a la derecha y se dirigió a la vieja puerta de la habitación en que se hallaba Hermione.

-Aléjate de la puerta…-Dijo, volviendo a tomar impulso –La voy a derribar…

Hermione caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Ron le dio una patada a la puerta, pero esta no se derribo…

-¡Demonios! –Exclamo Ron

-Bueno, pues…-Susurró Hermione, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba llamando con su moneda encantada…-¡Alguien llama!

-¿Hermione? –Pregunto la voz de Luna

-¡Sí! –Exclamó ella -¿Pudiste llamar, que pasó?

-Si si, pude llamar –Contestó la otra –Las cosas salieron más que perfectas. Los Lupin salieron a tiempo y la orden capturo a los dos mortífagos que se encontraban en su casa.

-¡Excelente! -Exclamó Hermione, desde su oscura habitación -¿Pero que hay de Harry?

-Harry volvió a la madriguera. La señora Weasly se lo informó a Lupin. Y ahora estamos en el callejón Diagon, me dejaron venir con ellos y los estamos buscando…

-¡Qué bien!

-Sí, pero tenemos un problema…-Añadió Luna

-¿Qué cosa?

-…El callejón Diagon es muy grande...¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?

-Yo…-Dijo Hermione, y pensó por unos segundos -¡Ron les hará señas!

-Oh, bien…Entonces ya nos vemos.

-Sí, adiós…-Dijo Hermione, y metió la moneda en su bolsillo -¡Ron!

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Ron, quien estaba detrás de la puerta de Hermione y se preguntaba con quien estaría hablando…

Hermione le explicó que se le había ocurrido llamar a Luna y que ahora necesitaban que el saliera afuera para que lo vieran…

-¿Pero dónde está la salida? –Preguntó Ron

-En la sala…

Ron salió por una puerta un poco más lejos de la sala. Poco después, Hermione, Ginny y él estaban en la sala junto con algunos de los miembros de la Orden y Luna y Harry, quien también había venido con ellos.

-… ¿Y entonces te torturaron hasta que les diste información falsa? –Preguntó Harry.

-Si –Respondió Hermione

-Un plan brillante –Calificó Luna –Excelente

-¿Saben? –Dijo Ron –Ha sido un día largo, volvamos a casa…

-Si –Dijo Ginny, que ya se había despertado –Y por cierto Luna, tú también puedes venir, si lo deseas…

-¡Es una excelente idea! –Exclamó Harry -Después de todo, gracias a ti es que pudimos salvarlos…

-¡Si, Luna! –Dijo Hermione –Ven con nosotros

-Yo…-Dijo Luna –Bien, iré con ustedes.

Juntos, volvieron a la madriguera con algunos miembros de la Orden escoltandolos...

**Nota de la autora:**¿Cómo van? Espero que les haya gustado que apareciera Luna…El próximo capítulo será la cena de Navidad, y bueno, ahí pienso terminar…No se preocupen, habrá mas HxH n.n

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi, bye!


	7. Capitulo 7

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, espero terminar aquí. Gracias por leer mi historia… (Uy que nota tan corta…)

Posdata: Me duele el estomago T.T

**El amor navideño**

**Capitulo 7:**

Todos estaban devueltos en la madriguera, habían tenido un poco de tiempo en ayudar a la señora Weasly a arreglar todo para la cena de Navidad. Harry, Ron y Luna estaban en la sala esperando a que llegaran los miembros de la orden que aun faltaban, mientras la señora Weasly terminaba de arreglar la mesa y el señor Weasly se arreglaba la corbata.

-Ya estoy más que listo –Dijo el señor Weasly -¿Dónde están las chicas?

-Arriba, terminando de arreglarse…-Respondió Molly, llevando más platos a la mesa.

-¿Quiere que las llame, señora? –Preguntó Luna, quien estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-Oh, eso sería una buena idea, querida -Respondió Molly –Aunque todavía esperamos a algunos miembros de la orden…

En ese momento bajó Ginny, llevaba el cabello suelto y lucía un vestido negro y sin mangas con un descote en el pecho.

-Hey –Dijo -¿Aun esperamos a alguien?

-Si –Respondió Luna – A algunos miembros de la orden y a Hermione…

-Oh, ella bajará enseguida…-Dijo Ginny

Unos dos minutos después ya habían llegado todos los miembros de la orden del fénix, pero Hermione aún no bajaba…

-¡HERMIONE! –Grito la señora Weasly, que estaba sentando a los de la orden -¿¡Donde estará que no viene?!

-¡Ya! –Gritó la voz de Hermione desde las escaleras -¡Ya voy!

Hermione bajó corriendo a la sala. Todos, se quedaron como en transe al verla: Tenía el cabello recogido y adornado por una flor, y su vestido, después de estar seco y arreglado por los _Smellypolvos _olía delicioso y se veía brillante.

-Umm –Dijo Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos la observaban -… ¿Vamos a cenar?

-Err…Si cariño –Respondió la señora Weasly –Mira, siéntate aquí…

Hermione intentó ignorar las miradas que la seguían y se sentó en la silla que Molly le dio. Pronto, todos los miembros de la Orden estaban sentados comiendo junto con Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Luna.

-Bonito vestido…-Murmuró Luna, y se echó un bocado de pollo asado a la boca.

-Gracias…-Respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa

-Bueno, en serio luces linda…-Comentó Ron, quien no había despegado los ojos de Hermione

-Gracias, Ron…

-El tiene razón –Dijo Harry –Luces preciosa…

Este comentario hizo que Hermione bajara la cabeza y se sonrojara, y no fuera capaz de contestar. Pero por suerte, la señora Weasly habló en ese momento…

-Bueno, tenía planeado darles pastelillos como postre…Pero, desgraciadamente, no fue posible –Dijo, y miro a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Está bien, Molly –Dijo Ojoloco, quien había venido junto con los Lupin –No necesitamos pasteles…

-Y entonces ¿Cómo fue que lograron salir de ese lugar? –Preguntó Nymphadora

-Gracias a Luna –Respondió Hermione

-¡Y que suerte que nos avisaron a tiempo! -Comentó Lupin.

Unos minutos después, todos habían acabado su semana y la señora Weasly había puesto canciones navideñas…

-Ahh…-Dijo -Estas son las canciones más dulces que he escuchado…

Hermione giro los ojos, ya aburrida de estas cancioncitas…

-Emm...¿saben qué? -Dijo-Creo que voy a ir a afuera…

-¡¿Afuera?! –Exclamó Molly -¡¿Con este frio?!

-Si…Necesito refrescar mi mente

-Pero mi niña…

-No, lo siento señora Weasly; pero, creo que ya me voy –Diciendo esto se paró de la mesa, tomó su chaqueta y salió por la puerta trasera.

-…Ha sido un día largo –Murmuró Ron y se paró de su silla –Nos vemos mañana. Adiós Luna.

-Adiós…-Contesto la otra

-..¿Saben chicos? –Dijo Harry, parándose de su mesa –Yo también quiero ir a afuera…

Hermione estaba parada en todo el jardín abrazándose ella misma por el frio y viendo nevar.

-Hola…-Dijo Harry, páranse a su lado. Hermione dio un salto.

-Hola Harry...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo quería venir a acompañarte…-Dijo, y Hermione se sonrojo de nuevo. Pasaron varios segundos en el que ninguno dijo nada; finalmente, Harry rompió el silencio.

-Hermione -Dijo

-… ¿Si?

-Fue muy valiente mentirle a los mortífagos…

-Oh, sí supongo…

-…Y de no haberles mentido -Continuó Harry - ¡Podríamos haber muerto!

Hermione no respondió. Ciertamente, si no hubiera podido llamar a Luna los Lupin habrían muerto…

Harry se acercó más a ella y la tomó de la mano. Ambos se miraron, y él acarició la mejilla de Hermione con su otra mano.

-Te amo, Hermione…

La tomó de la cintura y la besó.

_**Fin**_

**Nota de la autora:** _Chin-Chin_¡y ese fue el final! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer mi fic n.n

Les prometo que mis siguientes fics serán más largos xD…Aunque probablemente el próximo sea larguito pero de un solo capítulo…

Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió porque quería escribir algo HxH para mi amiga Juli y estamos cerca de navidad xD

…Y ahora que he terminado, creo que voy a empezar a escribir de Voldy & Bella (mi pareja favorita…) xD

De nuevo, gracias por leer mi fic! n.n

¡Hasta la próxima!,

_Girly-Black_


End file.
